Jenny spent $36$ minutes practicing $4$ songs on her violin. She spent the same amount of time on each song. How long did Jenny spend practicing each song?
Explanation: There are ${36}$ minutes to divide evenly between $4$ songs. We can write this as ${36} \div 4$. We can picture ${36}$ divided into $4$ equal-sized groups. $36 \text{ minutes}$ ${36} \div4 = ?$ Jenny spent $9$ minutes practicing each song.